Play Me Like A Piano
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: Sometimes, I wish to be your piano, so I may feel your fingers dance across my keys.


**Me: I got rid of Blood Bond.**

**Itachi: Wait... why?  
**

**Me: Because it sounded too much like Twilight, and twilight pisses me off. So now, I put in a new story!**

**Naruto: Quuuueeeeeerrr.**

**Me: Psh, you might want to watch it. I have the power of the author!**

**Naruto: But you don't own me!**

**Me: ... True. But I still get to kill you off!  
**

**Itachi: That's so evil... I LIKE it. ;)**

**Me: I know. :D **

**Hinata: M-M-Miyumi d-doesn't own-**

**Sasuke: Hn. You take too long. Miyumi does not own Naruto or any characters. All she owns is this plot, herself, and the clothes on her back.**

**Me: Actually, I don't even own these clothes. I stole these from Ino! **

**Ino: ... BITCH!  
**

* * *

_PLAY ME LIKE A PIANO_

I sat quietly on my piano, eyes closed, humming along to a new piece I had finished, unaware of the boys staring at me lovingly from behind. My hands were dancing over the keys, dancing as if it were the most natural thing to do. My blonde hair floated gently down my back as my head caressed with the music that was clearly repeating in my mind.

_Play me as if I were a piano;_  
_Let your fingers dance across my skin._  
_The music answers all the questions,_  
_and the lyrics are woven within._

_With eyes closed, let the music flow._  
_My pianist, you can play me with such skill._  
_I play the song you wish, you desire,_  
_for you have bent me to your will._

_Time ceases to exist between us;_  
_you have stopped time as your fingers dance._  
_The song you play comes easy to you,_  
_as if you were stuck in a trance._

I paused and fluttered my eyes open to stare at the unfinished music sheet, a frown ornamenting my face. I had lost the flow, and now I had an incomplete song on my hands. I sighed mournfully and threw my sad look up at the shadow behind me. "I lost my concentration, Gaara," I whined as I dropped my head on the piano pitifully. "I lost the flow and the words just left me. Now what am I supposed to do? I need inspiration."  
The shadow stepped up behind me and smiled. "You could always ask me to 'inspire' you," Gaara chuckled with an all-knowing wiggle of his eyebrows. I frowned. "No, I think not," I sighed as the corner of Gaara's mouth twitched. "I'm really not in the mood for playing games; especially since I just lost the rhythm to a song that I knew would have been excellent." Another figure approached cautiously as Gaara stiffened beside me. I threw an unarming smile up at the figure that approached and laughed. "Come Itachi ," I giggled sweetly as I beckoned him closer with my finger. "Come and help inspire me." The black haired warrior sighed and flopped down on the leather couch beside Gaara, who kept a scowl on his face as he glared feverishly at the smirking face of Itachi. "Inspire you," Itachi chuckled as he reached out to capture my fingers within his grasps. "My dear, you have never needed to be inspired. The words come so naturally to you, like breathing." I heard a dark mutter from Gaara before I felt my hands being ripped away from Itachi's warm clutch. "Enough," Gaara hissed as he visibly tugged me closer toward him. I muttered a curse and pulled myself free from him to throw my glance at Itachi. Ita kun scowled hatefully at Dylan. "Don't touch her like that," he growled as he gently coaxed me toward him. "She's not some damn thing you can tug and pull roughly, mundane. She may be Demon, but even she is fragile at times and must be handled delicately, like a flower, lest she break." "Like you would know," Gaara snarled as he wretched me away from Itachi's side and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Get your taint away from Miyumi, Uchiha," I rolled my eyes and repressed the urge to hit him for his lack of manners. Itachi scoffed as he fingered his throwing knife. "You first, you damn Subaku."

I growled, which caught the attention of both Itachi and Gaara.

"First," I growled as I wrapped my fingers around Gaara's wrists and twisted painfully, releasing a terrified cry from Gaara's mouth. "I belong to no one, so stop treating me like a damn possession. I own you two, not the other way around, pets." Gaara wretched his wrists free from their entrapment and whimpered pitifully as Itachi nodded in silent agreement. My eyes flashed dangerously. "Second, stop fighting over me like I'm a shiny new fucking toy. I am Miyumi, Master of Time and Space, Queen of the Shadows, and I belong to no one. You two are MY toys, not me as YOUR toy." Itachi nodded as Gaara cursed silently. A wild fire lit my eyes as I bent down to gaze into their faces, one filled with many negative emotions, and the other stoic and cold, the face of an Uchiha. I grinned. "And three," I whispered bitterly as Gaara shuddered from the tone in my voice. "I want both of you to inspire me. NOW. Inspire me, little pets." I reached a hand over to grasp Gaara by the spiked collar on his neck and grinned at the fear in his eyes. Itachi sighed and bent forward on his hands and knees, the meaning of giving in.

"As you wish, Master."

_Play me as if I were a piano;_

_Let your fingers ghost over my flesh._

_I am the mystical instrument you wish to hone,_

_So tell me; are you up for the test?_

_Play me in ways I have never been played,_

_Teach me the songs I have never heard of._

_Let us fall into this new temptation,_

_And in the end, we can call it love…_

* * *

_**Me: Did you hate it? Love it? I need some feedback here. And don't worry! I won't bite 'cha. ;) **_

_**Neji: *scoff* Lie.**_

_**Me: ..Ok I can't promise you that, but I can say that I won't yell if you send me "rude comments." I'm too mature to fight you… plus I'm lazy. :D**_

_**Hinata: Quick question… What are flames? XD**_

_**And Now…. MY MINISODE!**_

**Itachi: God, have I ever told you how much I want you?**

**Me: Hm, if you mean by every second of my life, then yes, you did. **

**Itachi: Welll... I do. *pervy smirk* **

**Me: What the hell are you thinking of? Itachi? ITACHI!**

**Itachi: How sexy you would look like in a bikini. **

**Me: Psh, too bad you'll never witness it yourself.**

**Itachi: Oh? Wanna make a bet?**

**Me: Ayyyye, how much are we talking?**

**Itachi: If I win, I get to fu-**

**Me: OK OK! WATCH IT! CENSOR THIS SHIT OUT!**

**Itachi: And I'll lick it like a-**

**Me: SOMEONE CENSOR THISSSS!**

**Itachi: Then stick it into my-**

**Me: FUUUUUUUCKKKKKK! CENSORRRRRR!**

**Itachi: And I'll finish it with whipped cream.**

**Me: ... What?**

**Itachi: Sigh. Weren't you listening? I was saying that you owe me a fudge sundae if I win. **

**Me: Oh... I thought you were- *blush* Oh god. I am a perv!**

**Itachi: Oh, you thought I was- *blush* NO! Unless... you want to?**

**Me: Eh?**

**Jiraiya: *sings* LET'S GET IT ON!**

**Itachi: What the fuck?**

**Me: PERVY SAGE!  
**


End file.
